Ato Meicho
by xbambino
Summary: Deidara couldn't believe his eyes, but her attitude really did stand in the way, maybe, if she was nicer... But what could you expect from an Akatsuki hostage turned member? Rated M for future themes and language


**Ato Meicho**

_Play Time_

* * *

She couldn't remember how she had got there, or where 'there' actually was. All she knew, as her eyes fluttered open to face a darkness that made her blink a few times- just to make sure her eyes really were open- was that the cuffs cutting into her wrists were a real pain. That and her chakra had been all but completely depleted. The young woman just smirked to herself, well; she had been in worse situations. Though, without knowing the full extent, this may turn out to be in the top ten. Slowly she stretched out each muscle and limb, as much as the shackles would allow, sighing contentedly with each pop and satisfactory feel of stiff muscles tightening then relaxing comfortably.

Ok, so maybe this wasn't the ideal position to be in, arms shackled to what she could only assume to be a wall behind her, and legs shackled to the ground, leaving hardly any movement possible; but it could be worse, she could have no movement. After doing a quick check for any injuries, and feeling satisfied she only had minor bruising and a broken finger, she began to figure out where exactly she was.

A bright light suddenly penetrated the room and her over sensitive eyes, though she did not cringe away from the light, more interested in the person entering the room.

"Well, look who's finally awake," Came an obnoxious, though monotone voice from the door. Very quickly the young woman's eyes adjusted to light, only to bring a sigh to her lips as she raised an amused eyebrow at the sight of the man in the doorway, well if you could call him a man.

"Sasori, didn't think I would be seeing you around so soon, how are you?" The sarcastic words flowed like satin from her lips, sending shivers up the man's spine that he covered with a roll of his eyes.

"Asmai," He greeted her, the sarcasm not sounding quite as beautifully menacing coming from him. "After the last time I was rather hoping not to see you again. Though, it appears the circumstances are reversed and you haven't caught me off guard this time," A small smirk twisted itself onto Asmai's lips. It was true that the last time the Akatsuki and the ANBU member had met, Asmai had caught the man off guard whilst he was battling one her team mates.

"I take it you're not here to let me out then, or perhaps loosen these shackles slightly?" She gestured towards him with her wrists. Sasori smirked slightly at her and entered the room, letting the door close shut behind him. It was only seconds that the two were plunged into darkness before a dim light fills the room in a yellow glow, highlighting the dust that swirls round in front of the shackled woman. Sasori just stood about five foot from Asmai, simply staring into her eyes. Once again she raised an eyebrow at him, this time in questioning. The red head smirked at her and swiftly crossed the distance between the two.

Before Asmai could even think about what the man was up to he had jabbed a syringe roughly into the side of her neck and was pushing down on it. She cringed as the liquid was forced into her blood, quickly flowing round her body. After only a few seconds the needle is pulled from her jugular and Sasori grips her neck with a firm cold hand.

"You are Asmai Hyuuga-Uchiha of Konoha, correct?" He asked in his smooth voice, malice hidden in its depths. Asmai just smirked. Ok, so she had just been injected with enough truth serum to make even Ibiki Morino cave, but then, she wasn't Ibiki.

"That is correct," What the hell, they knew her name already, no harm in confirming it, right? Sasori smirked again, clearly believing that his serum had worked.

"You are an ANBU officer for Konoha, correct?"

"That is correct," Again since she was in standard issue ANBU clothing for Konoha, kind of an obvious question with an obvious answer.

"Good, now do you possess information as to the whereabouts of the Kyuubi container? We know he is no longer in Konoha," Asmai suppresses a laugh; well they were more informed than she thought. Actually Naruto was currently residing in Suna, accompanying Sakura who was currently aiding Suna's ever modernizing hospital. But she wasn't about to tell these guys that.

"Yes," Had to keep him thinking that the truth serum was working, otherwise he may decide to up the dose and Asmai wasn't too sure as to how much she could take before it actually began to work.

"Where is he?" Sasori's grip on her throat tightened slightly.

"In the place with the toads, I can't remember its name, another dimension, he won't be returning for a long time," She smirks inwardly, that should lead them on a wrong path.

"Very well, are you in possession of the Sharingan?" Sasori smirks as a look of shock passes over her face briefly before returning to her usual stoic expression. It seemed like a rather random question, though on second thoughts, since they had obviously been the ones to capture her, it was only a short step to say that the Akatsuki would want to know about their prisoner.

"That is correct," Asmai didn't care if they knew about the Sharingan, just as long as the rest of her arsenal remained a secret.

"Do you also possess the Byakugan?" _Ah Crap. _Ok, so maybe they knew more about her arsenal than she thought, though then again, if she had the Hyuuga name…

"No," Sasori frowns, as if trying to work out if she is lying or not. Asmai just frowns, as though she is annoyed with having to tell the truth. After a few moments of heated stares Sasori releases her neck and turns on his heel, leaving the room with not another word, leaving Asmai alone in the dark once again.

She sighed heavily; well at least she had worked out who captured her and where she was. Though, she couldn't quite decide if being caught by the Akatsuki was misfortunate or a god send. She had an insider in the main throws of the Akatsuki; well not so much of a spy but a very close friend plus this could be a perfect chance to maybe take out a member or two. However, she was shackled, chakra depleted and basically at the mercy of the Akatsuki. A small smile leaked onto the lips of the black haired female, they could not deplete all of her chakra.

The darkness and silence dragged on, interrupted only by her growling stomach. Although estimating time would be near impossible due to the complete, stifling, darkness that surrounded her, it seemed like almost a whole night before anyone re entered her room.

When they did it was, by Asmai's complete guess at time, almost ten hours later. Though she had slept briefly during this period it was not restful sleep. Who could sleep properly when they were chained to a wall in the Akatsuki base? The sound of locks clicking and the feel of a chakra seal being lifted off the door was all that gave her warning before her tired eyes were subjected to a bright light. That in itself was a form of torture, the bright light making her sensitive but powerful eyes feel gritty and ache. She growled quietly at the intruder for disturbing her thoughts and injecting the stupid light into her room.

As her eyes focused once again to the foreign light she could vaguely make out the shape of a tall man with what appeared to be bright ginger hair. He strode confidently across the small room until he was but inches from her face. It was then that it was clear this wasn't just another lackey, this was the real thing. The shock must have showed on her face at being confronted by the Leader of the Akatsuki as said man's rather handsome features twisted into a small smirk.

"I see my reputation exceeds me, I take it you recognize me, Asmai?" He asks in a smooth monotone voice. Asmai bites he tongue against all the questions and smart-ass remarks that spring to mind. Instead taking to stare stoically into his, grey, ringed hypnotizing eyes. But seriously, the Leader never made an appearance, not even to his own members; she knew this for a fact, why on earth would he come in person to see her? His smirk disappears and is replaced by something that resembled complete emotionless. "You have been lying to us Asmai,"

She bit back the 'no duh' and the roll of the eyes and instead opted for a similarly sarcastic though more adult response of; "And you expect me to divulge my secrets to you?"

"How did you lie to Sasori?" Was that a hint of anger she detected?

"Like a truth serum could work on me! Please, you underestimate me Nagato," Ah there's the anger, oh, and shock. So she was close to Jiraya before he died, and she knew things, doesn't hurt to let them know she's more clued up than they believed. Well, come to think of it, it might. It might hurt a lot. Especially if they decide she knows too much and torture her before finally ending it.

Well, she had already let it slip… no way to take it back now.

"Why do you call me that," Yes, there was definitely an undertone of anger to his stoic voice. A shuffle towards the back of the room alerted Asmai to the fact that someone else was currently in the room as well. Looking nonchalantly past the angered Leader Asmai makes out the shape of what seems to be a…a…plant?! _Ooohh… this must be Zetsu! The plant type one Jiraya-sama spoke of! _Asmai nods to herself as her skilled eyes make out Zetsu more clearly, confirming her suspicions. Jiraya-sama really was well informed… A hard slap across her right cheek alerts her to the fact that there was a rather pissed off man stood in front of her demanding her undivided attention. Asmai glared at the man.

"I happened to be good friends with an old teacher of yours, you know, the one you murdered." Ok so maybe she was a bit sharp with her words, maybe she was a bit harsh but to receive a kunai in the shoulder, well, wasn't that slightly uncalled for?

"You will be interrogated by each of our members until you talk," He turned and breezed out the room, giving hushed orders to Zetsu on his way. The door was closed and Asmai huffed, she did so hate being in the dark. Now if only she didn't have to hide the fact she still had chakra, she could use a fire style Jutsu to light the room a bit.

She felt something grip her arm and then the distinctive feel of a needle being inserted into her flesh and a cold liquid being injected into her blood stream. It took only seconds for her to feel the effects. And hell, did she ever feel them. It felt like icicles running through her veins, her thought processes slowing as the ice spread to her brain. She grit her teeth, this stuff must be powerful if it was affecting her so much.

"What the hell is this stuff?" She was horrified when her voice came out as little more than a whisper.

"This is my form of torture," Though he was stood too far out of her peripheral vision, Asmai knew that it was Zetsu that had injected her. She winced slightly, the potion stinging, _Shit, so the torture begins, I hope they know who they are dealing with. I won't give in without a fight…_

* * *

_Well guys thats the first chapter of my second story out, I will be working on them simultaneoulsy... but I would still very much like Beta's for both so if anyone would like to volunteer I would be rather appreciative... But again, please comment, feedback whatever I would love to hear from you guys, I really do want to know where I am going wrong..._

_Xbambino  
_


End file.
